


all those things I like about you

by Cheschire_Kaat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, meanwhile..... you can have ( gestures vaguely ) tHis., the day i learn to write decent porn it'll be ALL OVER for you folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheschire_Kaat/pseuds/Cheschire_Kaat
Summary: ― or, the appreciative musings of a heavenly body mage about his boyfriend ; *





	all those things I like about you

Jellal likes Gray under him. He likes him vocal, sweaty and panting. He likes him pressed against the mattress, with his hands grasping the sheets or clawing his back as Jellal restlessly pounds into him, hitting the delicious spot of his prostate and making him see the stars he gathers onto his fingertips.

Jellal likes him under, but also above him. He likes him with messy, raven hair and that cocky grin stretching his lips. He likes him with his hips straddling his own, grinding against him through fabric or skin contact. He likes him pulling the reins, bouncing, taking him in from above, looking down upon him through half-lidded eyes in his bare glory.

Jellal likes him gentle. He likes him shivering as calloused fingers brush his skin or sighing against his mouth. He likes him basking in the moonlight with parted, swollen lips as Jellal makes love to him with the utmost delicacy, with every ounce of love and gratitude poured into each movement, each caress and every dance.

Jellal likes him gentle, but he also likes him rough, with his teeth bared and his mouth latching on every inch square of his uncovered skin. He likes him with his fingers grasping his cobalt locks, tugging and pulling him closer. He likes him possessive, almost animalistic — eager to mark his territory, to mark what’s his. He likes him desperately yearning for his touch, greedy for the love he is so scared to claim.

Jellal likes him confident, grinning, whispering promises of love and pleasure as he nibble his earlobe. He likes him daring, pushing him back onto the bed and climbing onto his lap to claim his lips. He likes him confident, but also shy — struggling to relax as enters him for the first times, hesitating in his embrace. He likes him with his cheeks red when Jellal gets too close or when he utters confessions of his most deeply-rooted affections. He likes him biting his knuckles to muffle his melodious moans — even if he likes him  _even mor_ e when he allows himself to be free, vulnerable, writhing under his touch, whimpering in sync with the sound of their hips meeting and of their skins slapping.

Jellal likes Gray above or beneath him, gentle or rough, shy or confident. He likes him bare, clothed, happy, sad, laughing and bathing in the sunlight. He likes him, his caresses, his kisses, his touch and his embrace. He likes him, his lips, his eyes, his hair, his nose, his cold hands and his chilly skin — his voice, his quirks, his temper, his qualities and defaults.

Jellal Fernandes likes Gray Fullbuster in every way, shape or form.

— But what Jellal likes most, it’s that he’s  _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAAHAH i suck at descriptions im so sorry.


End file.
